guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle Divisions
I normally don't contribute to this wiki as I feel my presence would be intrusive, but this one particular page has caught my attention as I haven't seen it before. Put simply, this is quite simply a needed addition, and I'm glad it was included. Unfortunately, I do believe that there's some things that do need to be addressed, though I don't wish to do this unilaterally, so I'd like to bring it up here first for other users' opinions. ''' '''The first contention I have is with the present title Battle Divisions. While by no means is this a confusing title, it does bring about a few inaccuracies, at least, from a technical standpoint. There's two relevant definitions of "division", with one being a segment of an organization that handles a specific task (like a research division), and the other being related to military unit structures and organization (like Glauxspeed Division, or, a real world example would be the 21st Panzer Division). The former definition seems more accurate in this case, obviously, but I've never seen it used in such a format. I tried digging around for any similarities, but couldn't find anything except for the latter definition. The latter definition is a bit less accurate as not all units listed were of divisional strength. So I don't know, maybe this is just an extremely trivial nitpick/observation of mine. It is fine in its current form, though, I'd personally go with something like: "Military Units" or, "Known Battle Units". ''' '''The other minor point I'd like to raise is the listing of Kielian League and League of the Ice Talons as "Battle Divisions" or whatever the definition is intending to imply. Both were political and military organizations of substantial size that formed the structure for their own "battle divisions" to operate under. Listing them here as such an organization is somewhat inaccurate as well, unless the Guardians and Pure Ones themselves fall under this definition (which I don't think it should be). An appropriate way to edit this is to list the two respective organizations much like the Guardians and Pure Ones, and have the respective divisions under them. There's another thing I wanted to mention (which is more of a question) which is whether or not certain units could be added in even if they were mentioned only once? For example, in The Hatchling (pg. 9) it is listed that the Pure Ones once had two elite units, the Fire Talons (which as the name implies, used fire claws, and were seen in The War of the Pure Ones assisting Kludd before he was killed), and the Scouts (which were never mentioned again). I'd assume they would be listed, but maybe it doesn't fit the criteria. There's also several other units for the Guardians (most mentioned in The Siege, much like the Strix Struma Strikers), there's the Barran's Elite Talons and the Elvan Flying Screechers. There's also another Kielian Division, but the name slips my mind at the moment (assuming all of this is accepted, I might look for it and include it later). ' '''Finally, on an off-topic note. I think in the future the Glauxspeed Division should get its own page given its importance throughout the series, its members, etc. etc. That could be something I could work on, though, I'd rather leave it to the people who know what they're doing. Which you all do. ' '''Anyhow, figured to try out the "talk" page and see if it's of any use. Would be great to hear a reply, though it is okay if this is overlooked. Best of luck to everyone! Lowknave (talk) 19:36, August 12, 2019 (UTC)